Life aint easy when youre inlove with a killer
by kaekae-emily-chan
Summary: when the girls  freinds get killed,Bubbles takes a standbut then, they all fall ilove butwith the boys who helped kill there ppgz friends an soon,alot of tee family.Read to find out more.
1. The killing

Chat:

Me:Hello,I am Kae-kea,and here`s the story about mis-understood teens after they get fired from theyre job cus two are killed,and then the others r kidnapped.

story,chapter 1:

Momoko`s P.O.V

**We were fighting the rowdyruff boys,but this wasn`t just any .It was a death had two new members,but so did :Momoko-Hyper Blossom(me) blue:Miyako-rolling Bubbles green:Kaoru-Powered Buttercup white:Mai-Sly Bunny purple:Suki-Cunning Berry.**

**We were up against: Brick-red Boomer-blue Butch-green Blayne(Haruki)-white Blake(Mistsu) each took our counterparts,but we made a one drops theyre gaurd!Which means,we won`t know who dies or not unless we live long enough ourselves to find out.**

**Brick swung at me,my yo-yo slapped him across the face.**

**"You bitch!"He yelled.I grinned.  
"Nice seeing you two."I mused.  
"Yeah well take a good look and remember me when your dead."He said,He slaped me.I got up and used my yo-yo to wrap his legs together."Looks like you`ll have to remeber me."I said,grinning ever-so mischeaviously...it wasn`t like the regular momoko-blossom.I wasn`t like myself at all.  
"AHHHHHHHH"I made the hairs on my neck stand...  
"BERRY!"I turned and saw throught slit and bleeding...my friend was dead.**

Miyako`s P.O.V

_"BERRY!"Blossom it was two late i wanted to cry but i did so much more i almost hit the ground but-you won`t beleive this-Boomer caught me,and when he did,he whispered_

_"I don`t want to do this tired of fighting."  
I nodded.I was tired of fighting was stupid,very,very stupied and deadly.I saw my friend die.I almost hurt myslef in the -_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I heard.  
I was stabbed with a swored by her ,her head was cut completely off.I screamed.  
"Bubbles,not you too!Oh Please!"Momoko turned and saw I was fine but I was scared.  
"That`s it."I said.  
Boomer leaned over,stupidly not understanding.  
"Yeah...whats gonna happen?"He asked.  
"You`ll see."Were the only words i said.I pulled the sword out of Bunny`s stomach and walked toward Blake.  
"This is for Berry."I siad and slit his throat.I walked toward Blayne.  
"You wouldn`t."He brave for and IDIOT.  
"I stabbed my friend in the stomach and saw that she wouldn`t die,but you cut her head off to make sure she liked you just like Berry liked Blake but its over dead and so is Blake,and guess what Blayne."I said.I leaned in."You`re next."  
"You aren`t brave e-enough!"Blayne siad in a shakey voice.  
"Try me."were the last words I said befor i stabbed him in the stomach and cut his head off._

Kaoru`s P.O.V  
Oh. My. God.

"Bubbles?"I said."THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWSOME!"  
She blushed.  
"WHAT THE HELL?"A pissed off Brick said."How the hell did you-but you just- and- you-you just...WHAT THE HELL?"  
Miyako glared nd kicked him between the legs.  
"Ow."He fell to the ground.  
"Can we go home now?"Miyako asked.  
"Yeah,I could use some rest."I said."How bout you Momoko,u know befor butch and boomer lose their shock and Brick stops crying,and rolling on the floor clutching his uh-third leg.  
"K."She all walked away and went god thats over...We miss you bunny and berry.R.I.P.


	2. disapeared out of the blue

Chapter 2

Momoko p.o.v

Its been a week scine their were at their graves and the boys` graves were right across the-  
"I heard something."Miyako said.  
"Me too."Kaoru said.  
"Ok lets transform."I said,even though I didn`t hear.  
"HYPER BLOSSOM"  
"ROLLING BUBBLES"  
"POWERED BUTTERCUP"  
"Lets move girls!"I shouted and flew to the direction where they heard the heard it again.A gun we know who`s doing it.  
Unfortunatly,we`re headed straight for them.

Miyako P.O.V

We were flying straight to the riwdyruff boys when Buttercup asked "How the hell`d they get a gun?"  
"Well gee,let me think,THEY STOLE IT?"I yelled.I sware it`s like theyre stupid now.  
"Shut up !"She yelled.  
We just landed infront of the help us!

Kaoru p.o.v

So I was yelling at bubbles when we ruffs turned and grinned.  
"Hey fluffs."Brick said.  
Bubbles tilted her head barley and bright it back up scrunching her face just as quick.  
"Good one."she said."How`s you`re penis doing?"  
He got angrey fast.  
"Boomer,destroy this puff now."He said,and just like that we were all face to face with our were alot of explosions.  
"Bubbles stay with me!"I heard Boomer yell...why is he so concerned about her,he supposedlt hates her."You ok bubbles?he voice was gone,the smoke cleared,and we all stopped fighting just long enough to notice that the blue kids were no longer there. 


	3. Iamnotgivingherup

CHat

Me: :( Boomer and Bubbles is goneee :( lets find emmmm((((((:  
Kami:I took em to a hospital dumasses xD (:  
Kimi:Kami,shush!They don`t need to know!  
Me:Seriously,kami!Ugh now that u know...just read the damn story!

Chapter 3

Boomer`s P.O.V

Bubbles was having trouble breathing when I got her to the hospital.

"Bubbles...you ok?"I nodded but I saw tears in her eyes and fresh ones rolling down her cheek.I knew she was lying,I didn`t wanna tell her though so I kepted my mouth shut.

"."The doctor called.

"Over here."I raised two fingers."

"Are you her boyfriend?"The doctor asked.I was blushing,I looked to see that Bubbles was too.I turned back to the doc."No-Im thats her brother."The doctor pointed out at us.

"TWIN- brother."I added quickly.

"Oh I .May I talk to you alone for a momnet?"He asked.

"Sure-"I looked at his tag."Ur- Dr...pepper?"..."Like the drink?"

looked at the ceiling.

"Must this always happen to me?"He mummbled."Any I talk to you in private."

" may,."I said."Oh befor we go,,can you get me a ?"I joked,I look back and saw Bubbles holding in a giggle.

"Very funny,."He said.I looked confused then I remembered im spose to be bubbles` bro,so i smiled.

"Is your brother always this dis-respectful?"He asked looking at bubbles.

"You don`t know the half of it."She replied refering to the time when my brothers and I flipped her and her sisters` skirts.I grinned and shook my head in approval.

"Not bad,Bubbly."I wispered as we stepped outside.

She smiled at the comment.

"Ok When we took bubbles in,she was coughing up smoke...was she by a fire or any explosions befor she came here?" asked.

I had to think...then I remmembered.

_FLashback _

_It was smoking everywhere._

_"Bubbles...are you ok...you look blue.(No pun intended.)"I asked._

_"I-i`m fine..."She said and fell to her knees coughing then passed out._

_"Bubbles...stay with me"I said.I grabbed her._

_"Come on..it`s ok."I had tears in her eyes from coughing and the smoke she woke up as I grabbed her so I saw the tears and knew I had to act fast.I am the fastest...so...no problem.:)_

_"Hang get you to the hospital and everything will be fine.I promise."I wispered."As long as you`re with me,you`ll be safe.I will not,ever let anything happen to you."I switched her to bridal possition and ran off as fast as I could._

_And SCENE!_

"!"The doctor called snapping his fingers.

"Yo,get yo authoritist filled fingers out my damn face!"I said pushing his finger away.

"I asked about she been aroung smoke befor you came."

"Yes."I answered honestly.

"Well,I was as I supected."He said."Bubbles has too much smoke in her system and her lungs are weak...we can hope for the best but I don`t think it`ll be enough..."

"So you`re saying Bubbles-The girl I lo-"The doc. looked at me."I mean my sister- is gonna die!AND YOU`RE HAPPY ABOUT SUSPECTING THIS?''I yelled,blue fire was in my eyes.

"No...I mean...Im not happy and I didn`t supect this...I suspected being right."He sweat dropped.I punched him and knocked him out.I made my way back and found `re leaving."

"Ok" 

And with that,we left the hospital.

Chat:

Me: Im good at this O: 

Kari: :( Bubbles is gonna die? 

Kimi:Well...we don`t know and stop acting 4. 

Kari: FUCK YOU,HOE!

Kimi:YOU WISH YOU COULD! 

Me:SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP S.O.B`S!-Everything quiet.- Thankyou...Reveiw please(:


End file.
